kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Building an Army
__TOC__ First Steps What you need to know * Building troops not only uses Resources but also free population space. Your Population grows again, just like your Resources, as long as you keep your Population Trend upward. * Troops you build will eat Food, lots of it. If you end up having negative production you will eventually have to start farming Barbarian Camps. * Every Troop type has prerequisites which you need to fulfill before you are able to recruit these. * Keep your troops in the Sanctuary if you are not online or are weak in comparison to other players. Resources grow faster than rebuilding a whole army. * Building multiple Barracks will let you recruit units faster. Check this formulae and this one. * Try to build 5 lv1 Barracks in the beginning and then upgrade one of these to lv4 so you gain access to Archers. * Get Archers before you really start building an Army. * Read the important Research types to know what you need for high survivability. * Get at least one Knight which doesn't have a role assigned, ideally you should have three Knights. Knights that have a role assigned can't be used to attack. * To faster build troops assign a Knight to the role of Marshal. You can do this in the Knights Hall. * Upgrade your Knights Hall so that your Knights gain experience faster. * Get started with lv1 and lv2 Barbarian Camps to get a feeling how Battle works. * If you do get a Divine Inspiration and you want Catapults then don't use it on Barracks. The suggested order to use Divine Inspiration is Alchemy Lab, Blacksmith and finally Barracks. * Eventually, if your city has 9, or even 10, level 10 Food Wilds... And if you your city has all level 9, or even level 10, farms... Eventually Your Army size will grow big enough to make food income a negative number... My Suggestion is real simple, "Learn to deal with it early on, because if you don't... You will either will not know what to do when the time comes... Or you will be like some players that refuse to go negative and always will be short on troops." The Top ranking person overall is probably sitting at a minimum of -1 million food per hour, that is just a rough estimate, others are higher and some are lower. Getting there * Even though there are many Units in game, here are the high priority ones - get your research up so you can build these: ** Supply Troops/Supply Wagons: Carry the plundered resources. Once you have enough Archers, you will automatically have enough capacity though, so you don't need too many of these. ** Archers: The one and only Unit type you will ever use on Wildernesses and Barbarian Camps. ** Heavy Cavalry: Used to farm low level (1-4) Barbarian Camps due to their high speed. * You should be farming lv3 Barbarian Camps now, which means you have been raising your Research and working towards the Supply Wagons and Heavy Cavalry. * Keep producing Archers till you have 30.000 of them. * You should definitely have three Knights by now. * Using 10.000 Archers each you can farm lv3 Barbarian Camps without having any losses. * Keep an eye on your Food. Make sure you have enough reserves if you are not going to be able to play for a prolonged time. Armageddon * Finish your research to get the Battering Ram. * Keep building your Army. By now, you should have some experience on how to build an Army. If not, experiment to learn which units are ideally used when. Attack players with defenses, attempt to take over high level Wildernesses, battle Barbarian Camps to test your strength. * Get all your Battle related Research such as Poisoned Edge to lv9 or lv10. * Have fun! So what units should I Build? Since many players often ask what troops to build, i figured a brief summary of each troop type would be helpful. Personal preference and style of attacks should influence what units you produce. The following summaries are to help you build your army. *Supply Troops - Easy to produce in mass numbers, and having a large load (amount they can carry), supply troops are a good way to transport resources to your allies, and back from cities you have plundered. *Militiamen - in small numbers, these troops are weak. however, a few thousand can overcome caltrops, and even wall-mounted crossbows with ease. Like Supply Troops, they are easy to produce *Scouts - This unit is essential. You need scouts to find out what to send against an opponent. Also easy to produce, scouts die easily, so you may need to mass-produce this unit. however, the information they gather will make them worth the resources. Most of the time, 500 scouts is plenty for any human opponent, so 500 scouts is a good target size. *Pikeman - This is a unit that isn't very commonly used in the game. They aren't very strong in any category, making them easy to eliminate. however, they are strong against cavalry, and are somewhat easy to produce, so players with a small army may find use for them. *Swordsmen - This unit is a strong unit, and is valuable for two reasons. First, they are still somewhat easy to produce, and second, they are also effective against Archers, which are common in player's armies. *Archers - Easily the most popular unit in the game, Archers attack from a range, giving them an advantage against the units listed above. However, they are not as easy to produce as the previous units, making them somewhat annoying to replace. *Cavalry - This is the unit you use when you need to hit a target fast. However, with that speed comes a lack of defense, so you may find yourself replacing them quite often *Supply Wagons - these units are very valuable. they can carry massive amounts of resources and have a high defense, allowing them to survive rough battles. These units are well worth their higher production costs *Heavy Cavalry - These units can put a big dent in your resources, but they are very powerful and are good for taking out Spike Barriers, which allows you Supply Wagons into your enemies city unopposed. *Ballista - The first siege weapon you'll gain access to, these units are effective as long as they are well-supported by the infantry units and cavalry. they have a high production cost however, so smaller players shouldn't try to mass-produce them. *Battering Rams - These units can take a lot of punishment, which is good since they are also hard to make. they can tear down defenses quickly though, so they are a sound investment if your attacking cities *Catapults - These units eat the most (250food per hour per unit) making them hard to keep in a city. Their massive attack and range make them quite deadly to enemy units though, so the trade off may be worth it. Note: if you refuse to upgrade to a level 10 barracks and, the only way to get this unit is by winning Siege Volunteers from Merlin's Magical Tokens. however, this item often produces units that consume at least a 75000 food per hour. Category:Battle